


He's A Snake In Disguise

by birbproceeds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: IMSORRY, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbproceeds/pseuds/birbproceeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is a manipulative son of a bitch (pardon my language) people owe him money, people fear him, he has grade A DIRT on everyone!!! then comes Ray, optimistic happy and selfless this intrigues joel, ray has no knowledge of Joels true background and treats joel with kindness and openness this surprises Joel because someone is being so nice to him without expecting anything in return. he falls in love with ray and decided to make him his own eliminating anyone who dares hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ray of Sunshine Might Blind You

Joel Heyman. To most it was a simple name, held nothing but a ring of slight confusion. But to those who knew the truth, it struck fear and anger deep in their hearts, calling out how he truly was. Money. Power. People begging at his feet for mercy. Answers. He held it all in his steel grip. He was the confusion in the world, he ran it all. The government was under his thumb, the police never a matter to worry about. Life was his to rule, of course behind the scenes. He knew what he needed and used what he had.

In his mind everyone fit in a small categories. May they be useful or not. Do they need a bit of a rough push or is a gentle hand better? With what he held in his mind, he got what he wanted. Sure it was a lonely life, but he wanted this. He’d rather be respected and comfortable than to worry about another. His description fit him well, _A tall man with the voice and eyes of angel but the heart of a demon. A snake among mice, waiting to strike._ But then he crossed paths with one person.

In the middle of a store no less, the boy worked there. Joel moved swiftly through the aisles, objects in his arms until someone hit his back. He turned ready to strike but saw someone on his knees, already picking the fallen objects, a good natured laugh on his beautiful lips. He would be a good pawn, sweet eyes would make anyone believe innocence. He crouched, helping the other, offering his hand. _Joel._ He noted with his signature smirk. _Ray_ The other announced, taking his hand with a true smile before he apologized. This conversation was sweet, teasing on Joel’s corner but true in Ray’s. The way he helped without asking anything in return. His laugh. The way he fixed his glasses constantly. He was truly good.

One little piece of good in a world of shit. It all came with a boy. Yes, he noted him as a boy. Basically twenty years between the two, and he was glad the other knew nothing of his name or face. Yet, as the snake would instinctively, he pawned the sweet man into giving him his number. It was his job. And as soon as he returned home he learned all about him, down to his shoe size. But never did he once use it for good.

This led to a phone call. A date. A kiss. Another date. Then another. Then sex. A continuous onward moving loop, that made something in him twist darkly. Every now and again he would catch fearful eyes from someone who knew too much, that would only make his arm tighten around the boy at his side. The one that was caught staring wouldn’t survive long, no one would know of his weakness. His angel. His Ray.

Maybe it was out of greed. His need to take what was good and taint it. His desire to make the other plead with need and bend out of pleasure and not pain. Joel was a master of seduction and lying, and well Ray believed good over evil in everyone he met. He was honestly good, never asked for anything that Joel gave him. All Ray knew was his _Boyfriend_ Was a strong man, very powerful, and richer than most. Yet, he never once asked for anything. That was a first in Joel’s book.

This small greed to covet the good turned into something more.

One night as he held the boy in his arms, bare and vulnerable to his gaze, he swore something into the night. _” I will never let anyone hurt him.”_ He wasn’t good. He wasn’t sweet or kind. He wasn’t Ray. But people like Ray got hurt, brunt and ruined. Joel wouldn’t allow his world to touch Ray even as he held him close. And for a while, no one did anything. Joel and Ray lived peacefully. The Snake and Mouse together. He kept Joel guessing and Joel kept Ray laughing. It was a good life. But as everything in Joel’s life, it was ruined by an outside hand that left Joel to clean it up.


	2. Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joelay prompt? Joel is a manipulative son of a bitch (pardon my language) people owe him money, people fear him, he has grade A DIRT on everyone!!! then comes Ray, optimistic happy and selfless this intrigues joel, ray has no knowledge of Joels true background and treats joel with kindness and openness this surprises Joel because someone is being so nice to him without expecting anything in return. he falls in love with ray and decided to make him his own eliminating anyone who dares hurt him.

A normal day held him, sitting on the couch, facing the large window that showed him the city he owned. His computer rested on his lap, he didn't keep much on it, but was currently typing away. Codewords to those he gave work to, one message left open as he searched it again and again. The time ticked by at a snail pace, but suddenly he looked up, the time catching his eye. Ray knocked off hours ago, and no call was given, no text, no Ray. This put Joel on edge. Normal boyfriends wouldn't mind much, maybe think he was cheating, but he had much more to be worried about.

As everything did in his life, the ring of a phone was what called him to attention. He didn't recognize the number, an odd occurrence for him. He was a man that liked to know everything, and he was waiting for a call from Ray not an unknown number. One good thing about being a leader of the world, no 1-800 numbers or telemarketers dared call him. All calls meant something and this one gave him the wrong feeling. Ray always gave a call, believing his boyfriend was just paranoid, and while that was true... He didn't know the extent.

He picked it up with a smooth move, the reciever to his ear as he waited. He never started a call, a precaution he held. As a choked sound came through, his hand tightened sharply, muscles contracting around the plastic. No one could be this stupid. Touch what Heyman owned was a walk to the end of your line. He was a man of great will, nothing would break him, he did the breaking here. But as Ray's voice cracked through the phone, his spine was straight, giving soft words to Ray.

Joel was suddenly very aware of everything, and a bit of relief found him as he realized that he did teach the other some code words. Joel recorded every call on his phone, making sure he had proof to blackmail. The whimpered words were shifted, dropping slight sounds. _Joel... They got me. I'm so sorry. They want your cooperation. Understand?_ At the middle of the situation, he broke into a coughing fit. Four coughs and a sniff. This probably sounded like nothing to the captors but to Joel it meant everything. A sniff meant busy area, the number of coughs meant the level of threat. Even the whimpers meant little details, store under construction. He was still in the city at least. Joel gave his comfirmation.

The captors were stupid, they were ignorant people that Joel couldn't wait to crush beneath the toe of his shoe. He could feel it and it burned under his skin. He could just see Ray on his knees, beaten down and tied so he couldn't run. He wondered briefly if he still had his glasses on. Barely listening to the captors that listed a far off place to meet and discuss the ruling of Ray's life, he decided to bring an extra pair in case. He gave a sound of agreement, before the others hung up. The dial tone buzzing in his head.

He would tear them apart, piece by ever loving piece for touching his Ray. His good. His sun. His love... He couldn't wait to hear their begging. He flicked the phone away before reaching for his cellphone. Hehad people to call and things to set up, this would be great fun. He had very special friends to help him just for this. Five men. And they would be perfect. The captors said their meeting would be the next day, Joel wondered if they realized. No one could beat the snake. And no one would.

 _Gavin Free._ A specialist in explosives and sneaking around. He was a brilliant man when he chose to be, with the attitude of a child. A stupid accent finished him off, though his nose seemed to never stop. He was a good man, and nearly a friend. He agreed to help, noting that with Ray around Joel hadn't been such a prick. He would be over within the hour.

 _Michael Jones_ A fierce redhead all for the fight and a good mind for torture tactics. He was noted to have an alter ego of sorts, Mogar. The beast he became when threatened or needed. He agreed as his payment for Joel helping to save Gavin a few months previous. He would be around soon enough.

 _Geoff Ramsey_ A tacts god with a creative mind, surprisingly unruined by the amount of alcohol he consumed on a daily based. He was strong and knew ways to track and trick easily. He agreed on the terms that Joel would pay anything he chose for his family. And Geoff was an old friend, they worked cases together constantly in their younger years.

 _Jack Shannon Patillo_ Middle name included on Geoff's terms. He was a warm man with a good heart but he knew what he needed to do. He was a good shot and Joel trusted him more than anyone. He had to come.

 _Ryan Haywood_ A previous FBI agent and government hacker who was released after a dark turn with his mental statility. He couldn't handle staying good. Joel found him as a simple computer tech, and gave him a job on the darkerside of matters. Ryan agreed with a smile. And would be over that night.

Joel sat before his window, Ray was in his city. Someone had stolen his light and Joel didn't share well. He pressed his hand to the glass, he would find him. He would get him back safely and if not, many would die in compensation. Now he waited for his team. His offer stood frozen in time as he craved to have the warmth his Ray would give. He wouldn't rest for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Ray's Side of this all! Hope you enjoyed it so far!


	3. Why Won't The Rain Go Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joelay prompt? Joel is a manipulative son of a bitch (pardon my language) people owe him money, people fear him, he has grade A DIRT on everyone!!! then comes Ray, optimistic happy and selfless this intrigues joel, ray has no knowledge of Joels true background and treats joel with kindness and openness this surprises Joel because someone is being so nice to him without expecting anything in return. he falls in love with ray and decided to make him his own eliminating anyone who dares hurt him.

Joel was a handsome man, one that caught Ray's eye instantly. Even in a normal crowd, he gave off this feeling of authority. At first, he assumed cop. But over their time together he knew his first assumption was completely wrong. Now he was here, in a hell hole covered in dirt and bleeding. Ray rarely went outside if given the choice because something always happened to screw him. This time... Kidnapping.

The men had tied him up, blindfolded him, even gagged him. Yet, they removed it in time for him to catch the street sign and the building name. If you chose to call this place a building, seeing as it was in the middle of construction it was more parts than anything. His brown eyes desperately searched his surroundings, trying to find an escape route. That lead to his glasses being taken and broken.

Being unable to see, hungry, and thirsty, it made Ray a bit _salty_. Sharp remarks left his lips, threats that Joel would save him. Everything kept leaving his lips, which they removed for the phone call coming up. He was told exactly what to say and once again a remark left his parched lips. _Do you really think he is this stupid to just let you have your way?_ That's when a man had enough. The hilt of his knife slammed into Ray's back, sending sprawled forward with a cry of pain. Tears pricked his eyes as a phone was held to his ear already ringing. He was prepared to give his location but being under gun point makes you give in a bit.

Ray said as he was told, giving hints he knew only Joel would understand and hoped to God he got it right. The phone was clicked off and then tossed into a bag by the far wall. A hand slid around his jaw, his eyes connecting with misty grey. The man was purring sweet words, leaning in to steal a kiss. Ray was not one to deal with people trying to go against his wishes, with one move, his head slammed against the other's.

His captor fell back, clutching his head as he growled to put out the animal. They only needed him tomorrow. That's when Ray heard the click of boots before he was sent sprawling and the world went dark. He accepted it greatfully, preferring his memories over his reality at this point.

He remembered the night after their first meeting. The first night knowing who Joel Heyman was. The beginning of the end of his normal life. He couldn't truly mind the occurence.

**Blood kept pumping in his ears as he paced the room. He knew he shouldn't be so eager, he did just meet the man today. His brown eyes found the silent phone again, nothing. He cursed himself for being such an idiot about this. He decided on a shower, his mind telling him to leave the phone on the bed where it lay alone, but his heart made him take the phone and set it under some towels. Hopefully the shower would relax him. Just as he stepped into the shower, warm water heating him, he heard the faintest buzz. Without a sure thought, he slipped out the shower, nearly falling flat on his face as he picked up the phone. Voicebreathless as he spoke. _Took ya long huh?_ A chuckle warmed his heart as the other offered a time and place. Without another pause he agreed, he knew the place and it was within walking distance. Then the warm voice he loved spoke again, _Ray, finish your shower, you wetting the entire building._ Then dial tone. He realized then that he likely heard the shower running and the dripping. He finished his shower with a smile on his face.**

Their first date found his mind next. A fun occurrence that was less than perfect. But it showed him Joel, and that was and always would be enough for him to be happy.

**A little restaurant came into view, a light smile finding his lips as the man he met the day previous held a bundle of roses. Ray stepped up, questioning if he was interrupting something. Joel replied with good nature, _Yeah, I'm waiting on the most handsome man that I ever let my eyes on. Dorky glasses, good smile, a laugh that could cure cancer? Seen him?_ Ray kissed him then and there. Over dinner, Ray began noticing small things Joel did. His fingers tapped, making patterns Ray soon memorized. His eyebrow would quirk when he was thinking. His lip twitched when he looked around. His eyes danced to the beat his fingers gave. He seemed so careful, so Ray just put his hand over Joel's. The tapping stopped, his eyes locked onto him, everything stopped. Everything focused on Ray, and suddenly he felt very self concious. Their waitress hit on Joel, another patron dropped their drink onto Ray's lap, and on the way out, Ray fell. The night felt awkward for a moment until they got outside, Joel tending to Ray's leg and Ray wearing his hoodie to hide the stain on his shirt. He felt wonderful. Their lips met then, in the moonlight, it was the best thing that ever happened to Ray at that time.**

The best by far was the first night together. He wasn't talking about sex, they did that before. He thought of their first night together as the first night he spent over just doing nothing. And it was beautiful.

**They had spent the entire night playing video games, the best being exploring Joel's minecraft world. Joel's character lead Ray through the many beautiful towers to the back of the world. A simple but lovely and tall house right there, away from everything else. A garden framed the home but this was Ray's and Joel's home in Minecraft. Not the too big castles that felt cold. Just this warm cottage like home. Just as the sun seemed to want to ruin their night, Joel brought him up a few stairs to his actual bedroom. They lied together, eyes locked as Joel made small circles on his side. He felt loved and at ease with him. Ray curled closer, warming the naturally cold man. He as always smacked his chest when the other tried to put his cold feet on Ray's warm legs. The cuddled together, not saying a word as they rested. Soon sleep took Ray and Joel, both too content to notice the rising sun as the idea of slumber caressed them.**

With his memories of Joel, the darkness wasn't so bad. He just clutched onto them tight and hoped for it all to be okay. He wanted to be home any safe with Joel, wrapped in his arms. He wanted none of this to happen, he wished he had been smarter. He wished he could've said I love you. Tomorrow he would see Joel... Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Promised Ray! Hope this sounds good!


	4. You'll Never Know How Much I Love My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is a manipulative son of a bitch (pardon my language) people owe him money, people fear him, he has grade A DIRT on everyone!!! then comes Ray, optimistic happy and selfless this intrigues joel, ray has no knowledge of Joels true background and treats joel with kindness and openness this surprises Joel because someone is being so nice to him without expecting anything in return. he falls in love with ray and decided to make him his own eliminating anyone who dares hurt him.

Joel barely moved as he waited for the men he ordered to come. His face steely and surprisingly blank. Joel was  a man of hiding his true emotion, eyes showing the true storm behind the calm appearance. In all honesty, Joel was like a canvas, one hidden behind a cover. The cover pressed the wet colors to mix and become wild. He didn't say a word, but he could tell who entered without even looking.

Geoff's footsteps were harder, clunking loudly as he moved, though Joel knew exactly how he could become silent if needed. Geoff was a big man, a father, and he hated to put those he loved in danger. He gave a pat to Joel's shoulder, before heading into the kitchen to grab something he wanted. He sat on the couch as he watched the standing man who stared out the window. Joel knew Geoff wondered why the Joel  _Cold Bastard_ Heyman was so tied up.

Gavin and Michael were next. As always they came in like a pair, Gavin running ahead with nearly silent footsteps as he gave a squeak as he saw Geoff. Michael was slower, steps more powerful, body moving as if ready to strike if anyone moved wrong. Gavin was more vocal with his worries of Joel.  _Joel, come on, it'll be alright. This'll be top! We'll be savin' the day for once!_  A solid slap was heard as Michael got the Brit to shut up at least about that. Michael believed that Joel had a right to worry.

Ryan moved inside then. Each step gentle pats as he moved, though the way he opened the door was rough as if he didn't understand how much strength he used. Joel knew he didn't, that the other was too rough... That he never meant to hurt anyone but always did. Ryan sat away from most of the group, watching the man that had given him back his lifestyle. He didn't speak, until Gavin jumped up and walked toward the man.

Jack was the man he was waiting for. The man had soft footsteps and opened the door with a gentle push. He was a soft spoken man with the size of a giant. He walked straight to Joel, touching his shoulder and pulling him back from the window.  _Joel, you have to breathe. We will get them._ Then he sat him down, as they all looked together. Gavin was the first to speak up. 

The boy listed types of explosives they could use, how he could set them up within a hour's time. Michael meanwhile tilted his head as if to think about something they were all missing. As the boy droned on, everyone else moved.

Ryan took place on the chair, laptop in hand as he searched for anywhere people could have taken Ray. He was ready for this, and he wanted to be a good guy again... He wanted to save someone. He would do it. Geoff was putting down tactics that could work in any idea. Jack was in charge of making sure Joel didn't snap.

But when Michael spoke up,  _You know... They might not have him.. Alive._ Jack couldn't stop that fire. He was up in seconds and had Michael by the collar to the nearest wall, surprisingly fast. Michael was a fighter and never taken by surprise, but here Joel was, holding the struggling man to the wall with fire in his eyes.

The cover had been pulled, revealing the ruined masterpiece. The insanity. The anger. Joel's voice was like a dark storm that rumbled through everyone in the room.  _He is alive. He has to be. Because if he isn't everyone involved will die. I will personally track down every living person involved with this little ploy for money and kill them. And that isn't a threat, Michael. It's a fucking promise._ Then he released the boy and strolled back, giving them everything he knew about where Ray was and pointing out places he noticed. 

Everyone was a bit more motivated though Michael now was standoffish.  _Here's a helping hint,_   **Mogar** _. Ray is what Gavin is to you. I love him and have and will kill for him. I'm getting him back._  Joel's voice had been calmer with this statement, having been calmed now that he knew he had more respect for this arrangement. Now it was a game of planning. It was simply a hour later that Ryan piped up. 

_I found_ _him._

Those three words made Joel's heart jump then nearly stop altogether as he barked out.  _How and where._ Ryan moved showing him a security camera that hadn't been shut down on the construction site. A blindfolded Ray was brought in. Joel knew the kidnappers couldn't be smart, but not checking for cameras? He said nothing on it as he watched his Ray be the smartass he knew and loved to death. Gavin's snort was what called attention.

_No wonder you like him so much._ He said with a light smile. A weak smile pulled Joel's lips as he turned to look back. But that's when he saw the phone call. The gun. The crying. Then the hit. His fists tightened as he all but growled. He was going to make them pay. Michael murmured something then.  _Gavin, I think we found our lad._ Joel heard nothing. He didn't hear the plan. He didn't hear a word. All he did for the rest of the night was replay the scene over and over. He saw how Ray responded to nearly being kissed. He watched him stay faithful even with being threatened. Jack sat near his side, making sure the man wouldn't break the laptop as Michael, Geoff, Ryan, and Gavin went about planning for the oncoming attack. They were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight Next!


	5. I Won't Let You Rain on My Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is a manipulative son of a bitch (pardon my language) people owe him money, people fear him, he has grade A DIRT on everyone!!! then comes Ray, optimistic happy and selfless this intrigues joel, ray has no knowledge of Joels true background and treats joel with kindness and openness this surprises Joel because someone is being so nice to him without expecting anything in return. he falls in love with ray and decided to make him his own eliminating anyone who dares hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fight Scene as promised, sorry for the wait!

_Don't be afraid, Ray. I'm coming to save you._ The words were soft and much more gentle than the face the man held, tight lipped and narrowed eyes. He looked ready to kill, he finally looked his part. He looked like the monster he was, the bastard that had put more than a city population on their knees. The look alone sent his company on edge, flitting through the background as though they were afraid he would lash out in their direction. Michael had come to gain reluctant respect for the man, he knew this was how he would be if Gavin was kidnapped. Though Gavin was trained and could free himself if given the time, Ray wasn't. He stood by the door, hand gun in the hook of his pants waiting for the others.

A laptop lay at the foot of the black couch, still open on the now barren warehouse. Ryan and Jack were following the kidnappers that held Ray, though never in sight. The laptop had been thrown as soon as Joel saw Ray being manhandled again, being saved by a quick move on Gavin's part, though he in turn fell. Joel started shaking at the same time, and with the only guy that knew how to calm the pacing predator, Geoff, Gavin and Michael stayed out of his way. They waited for the call, one that would say they were allowed to leave and go to the meeting spot. One ring and the phone was picked up by Joel's shaking hand.  _Hurry up. I don't have all day._ he snapped instinctively, he was never a patient man.

 _Oh but Heyman, you and your little group do. You have all day and so much more, our little Buddy Ray on the other hand.... Well I think you should start listening better._ The smooth tone curled through the phone as a hoarse sound came through as well. Joel's body instantly straightened, Ray... He was still okay. A sound of agreement left Joel, showing he was listening. The man gave off an address that with one look to the map was the exact opposite of where they were headed. Yet, Joel stayed silent. A crackle of moving was heard before Ray's strained and hoarse voice came through.  _Joel, I'm okay... Just... Do what you always do... Save me._ Joel could feel his heart twist.  _I mean, I got kidnapped. YOLO right?_ A weak laugh was given and then he continued.  _I love you._ Joel was shaking by then. I love you... I love you...  **I love you.** Words he had never heard with true meaning in his entire life, whispered through a phone as he was likely at gun point. No. That wasn't how he was suppose to say it. Joel didn't get a word out before the kidnapper's sickeningly sweet voice came back. 

 _How sweet. You sure got this one under your thumb, he thinks he loves you. Thirty minutes Heyman, ball's in your court._ And with that, a dial tone buzzed out, the phone slammed shut and thrown hard across the room. It hit the wall with a subtle thud before he turned to the door. He was pissed.

 _Gavin, you go to meet up with Ryan and Jack, the idiots brought him within walking distance. Just stay unknown._ The coat was thrown around his shoulders as Michael stepped forward to disagree.  _Michael, you and Geoff are with me. They want to kill me, they won't hurt Ray yet. He is all they have. When he is out, Gavin does what he does. We open fire._ He continued without looking up, gun placed in his coat, knife in his back pocket as He headed to the door, opening it to step out. It was all of ten seconds, Joel's eyes snapped up seeing a small flash just as Michael threw his body forward, bringing the man down. A bullet pierced the wall behind him, his fists clenched. Those cocky bastards. Joel stayed down, Michael, Geoff, and Gavin at his sides. The sniper had reloaded and now, everywhere was silent. 

He wanted a target, he would get one. Gavin, being the flight risk he was, was up and running seconds later. The loud sound, managed to startle the man, finger flinching as he shot at the moving target rather than at Joel who now moved forward. Michael was pissed now, Gavin having put himself in danger yet again. He followed after Gavin, leaping up onto another rooftop before running straightforward. Blood was one thing Michael held onto. Mogar didn't focus, once he saw red, he would finish. Like a bull and a matador, except this bull was smart, and always won. Within minutes, Mogar had tackled the sniper, the gun being thrown behind to Gavin, even as the man tried to fire at the immediate threat rather than the big picture. He was brought to the floor and soon Michael was back. The man rather clean compared to most of the finished products of a flash of anger.

Sharp eyes circled the area, a wave and then a nod. Clear. Geoff had called  Jack and Ryan updating them, as Joel headed out. Screw the plan. Screw the words that their boss tried to give him. He was getting Ray and then making sure no one would dare touch him again. He was shaking now, but a hand gripped his arm, yanking him backward.  _Joel, you run half cocked and get all of us killed. They want you to move without thinking. Where the fuck is that bastard that tricked the world and blackmailed congress?!_  It was Geoff, trying to get him to listen. He nodded, picking up his phone briefly.

That led to the scene that currently unfolded around them.

Joel stood tall in an abandoned warehouse, hands raised as red dots decorated his chest and head. He could only smile, humming under his breath.  _You are my sunshine._ he began to sing under his breath, staring down at the body of the man he loved.

 _My only sunshine._  

A shout was given, telling him to shut up. One step was made closer to the boy. 

_You make me happy... When skies are grey._

Another shout. Another Step. He looked up, straight at the leader, head tilted a bit. 

_You'll never know dear how much I love you._

he whispered now as he looked back at the man at his feet. He lowered himself down to kneel in front of the other. 

_P_ _lease don't take my sunshine away._

His head now rested on his lover, bent over him, nearly hiding him completely. Then the sounds hit him. Explosives all around them. A shout was given as the building quivered, shots being fired. Most hit far off, flashes making them miss by a mile as he never moved. He felt the hits. Each piece of rubble that struck him harshly. Bullets never hurt him. Not really. But the rubble that landed around them, hitting him hard as he kept them off Ray, burned. Ray couldn't breathe. He was almost screaming as he struggled a bit. Gunshots surrounded them the worse hitting home before the silence followed. The dust settled showing the true scene.

Bodies littered the floor, large pieces of metal and rock, cement even landed harshly around them. As Ray pushed a bit more, Joel slumped back, and Ray screamed to the men that stood looking down. Screaming for help as he ripped the other's now stained red shirt. The wounds of several bullets all missing main places made him relax just a bit. But his eyes were tearing up, hands shaking, as a man grabbed him leading him away from his love. Hiccuping sobs left Ray as he whispered hoarsely.

_You are my sunshine._

Joel's body twitched. A groan being heard.

_My only sunshine._

One man called out for the others to move quickly, a knife being pulled from his back pocket.

_You make me happy...._

Joel was being held down as they struggled to get the bullets out.

_When skies are grey._

Joel screamed out, body struggling.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

Joel relaxed, body limp. Ray screamed.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Joel's eyes were closed as the darkness surrounded him.

_The other night dear, when I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms._

Joel regained conciousness with a cough, Geoff now trying to wrap the wounds as cleanly as possible.

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken._

The pain hit hard, Joel fought to stay awake, not wanting to lose Ray.

_So I hung my head and cried._

Ray was on his knees, tears leaving his eyes in buckets as he shook. And that's when Joel lost himself to the darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... next chapter coming soon.


	6. Sometimes The Sun Can't Shine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is just lost without Joel, and now well, the rest of the guys are wondering where the magic sun is.

They had brought the unconscious man back to his lascivious home, Ray straggling behind near Jack. It was Geoff who carried the fallen man, holding him calmly as they moved upstairs and into his room. He couldn't help but find it rather cute when the shaken Ray shooed them all away, saying he would change Joel and clean him up a bit. Gavin didn't want to leave his new friend just yet, but with a leveled glare from Geoff and distant look from Ray, he was out with Michael within touching distance. That didn't stop the much older men from staying close, near the door, with fire arms of course...

That didn't stop them from hearing the muffled sobs as the boy cared for his lover that couldn't move on his own at this point. Nor did it allow them to forget the sound of him singing softly to Joel, a child's tune.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey_

Geoff was quiet as he looked at Jack who looked at his hands. He had heard Ray whimpering other songs on the return trip to Joel. Songs that when questioned about, would just send him into a round of sobs.

_You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Ray's voice was muffled, terribly off tune and almost haunted but no one would dare open that door to check on him. A small boy had managed to terrify and enchant these men into silence, giving him time they rarely offered. But they could picture it all. They could see Ray moving gently around the bed, tugging off Joel's tattered clothes to expose the scratched skin. They could feel the pain he held as he cleaned away the dirt and blood, washing away the previous days. 

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms_

Jack, who had spoken with Ray a bit more than the rest, could see him looking at Joel's messy hairy clumped with dust with annoyance... Trying to clean it the best he could. Yet, the door was sealed shut, no eyes prying on the broken lovers. All three men had someone they couldn't think of losing, and now, they knew Ray was Joel and vice versa. Jack decided he had to care for this boy while Joel couldn't, his friend would make it through. He knew he would. He had to. Within hours Jack returned with several plates, handing everyone one before knocking on the door.  _He just keeps repeating the song._ Geoff whispered before he opened the door gently.

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried_

Ray lay on the bed next to Joel, cuddled to his side, eyes rimmed red. Gavin was quiet at this point, Michael at his side. Yet, it was Ryan who stepped forward first. Speaking to the crying boy.  _Ray, this isn't going to work. You have to care for yourself as well, Joel wouldn't want you like this._ Ray looked up at the men holding food. He rubbed his eyes, fixing his glasses as he sat up. He wouldn't leave his side, he wouldn't. He stayed right there but Jack handed him a plate and sat with him on the bed. Everyone soon following in some fashion.

Michael sat on the window seat, Gavin bouncing into the spot beside Ray. Geoff sitting on another chair that he dragged with him, beer in hand. Ryan, gentle, as he sat comfortably by the foot of the bed. One thing they could see was the grey skies, they just hoped that fucking sunshine would come back soon. 

And it did. Slowly.

After a few days Ray ventured out and showered, then played a video game, until Gavin suggested Minecraft. That sent the boy back upstairs in a fit, they heard shouting from upstairs, but no one went up to stop him. Who could stop a boy from screaming at his lover for leaving him when he was still right in front of him? That was the usual for a while. Some times the guys would leave, other times more people would return. Ray was getting better, but he had his bad days. Everyone was always afraid of stepping wrong with the fitful man. One song always came back through. It got stuck in all their minds and they found themselves humming it... Ray would sing it every night...

Yet, one night, they heard it.

It wasn't Ray this time. It wasn't Gavin's off tune voice, or Michael's growl. Jack wasn't trying to soothe him, and Ryan never sang it loud enough for others to hear. God knows everyone can tell Geoff's cracking voice from miles around... This was hoarse, an unused tone. But it got better, it got smoother. The words were normal, and the sobs were aswell... But it was one word that snapped everyone out of their frozen state.  _Joel._ Jack was the first upstairs, size couldn't pause his feet as he pressed to the door, making it swing open. 

On the bed Joel was sitting up right, arms wrapped around the shaking man that everyone in this apartment could call family by now. Ray was smiling, something that was like a spider jockey in minecraft to these guys, something special and surprising. He was frozen as he felt the others press in behind him, peering in. Jack wasn't surprised to hear that the rest of Team Lads as they had been calling themselves were upset. They had held Ray during his nightmares, consoling him the best they could. Michael thought Joel was absolutely stupid for getting either of them hurt like that. But said nothing as he calmed down. He wouldn't start anything, not with his friend so happy.

 _Joel was awake!_ that was all Ray could think as he rested in his hold. As the song ended he looked up, without pausing he pressed his lips to Joel's. The kiss was gentle, showing the relief. Joel was smiling as he pulled away, cupping his cheek. Then everyone could see it. The sunshine. Why the song was so special. Why Joel fought so hard and why Ray broke. They could see it, and well, they sure felt special for seeing the grey leave the skies above them all.  _No more comas or getting kidnapped. All good? Good. Oh and Joel... Ray kinda learned some things._ Gavin blurted happily, clapping his hands. Everyone looked at him sharply. Oh no. Jack did not want to bring up the Team Lads' mission thing to Joel right now. Michael had Gavin away instantly.

It seems their story wasn't over just yet, and while Joel looked back down at Ray in his arms... He was completely okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this met your expectations! Nice to finally join AO3.


End file.
